


Out

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dislocated kneecap, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Nishinoya, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Swearing, Supportive Asahi, Whump, knee injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: Nishinoya dislocates his knee and Asahi is there for him.  That's it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Out

Asahi was mid swing for a spike when he heard a scream behind him. Nishinoya's scream. And not his "we-just-scored-fuck-yeah!" scream, or even his "shit-I-should-have-made-that" scream, but a pained, high pitched wail. 

The ball tipped off Asahi's fingertips into the net, but he didn’t see if his flubbed hit went over or not, already turning to literally hit the ground running to his libero. 

Even though he wasn't the closest to Nishinoya initially, he sure as hell was the first one to him - probably also the first one to register whose shrill cry had pierced the air. As Asahi approached, he could feel his heart sinking. The slight second year was splayed across the ground, slightly curled towards him, face contorted in pain, his hands, one in front of him one curled next to him, tensed in fists. He was done screaming for the moment, but his gasps were still audible. 

"Noya! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Asahi asked as quietly and calmly as he could, trying (and probably failing) to keep his worry out of his voice as he kneeled by Nishinoya’s head. Stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. 

"It's out… it's out it's out it's out..." he gasped, not looking up. Asahi gingerly took one of Nishinoya's hands. The smaller fingers immediately tightened around his palm. 

"What's out?" 

Nishinoya finally looked up, eyes wide, clouded with pain and fear. 

"My knee…" 

"But don't look, you might pass out," he quickly added with an attempt at a smile as he noticed Asahi's gaze move down to his legs. 

But Asahi had already seen. His right knee pad had slid down his leg slightly, leaving the joint open for all to see the usual bone on top MIA. As Asahi continued his gaze, he finally found the lump below the base of the kneepad. Almost mid shin. 

Asahi paled, momentarily unable to take his eyes off the sight. 

"Told you not to look." 

Asahi pulled his eyes back to Nishinoya's face and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Oh, hey guys," the boy on the ground said weakly, finally noticing the rest of his team was hoarding around him behind Asahi for the first time. Ukai and Takeda were sprinting over close behind. 

"Hey give him space!" Daichi's voice called out as the team accumulated around and tried to swarm their fallen teammate. 

"What happened?" Ukai demanded as he shouldered through the now small crowd to get to his injured player. 

Asahi didn't look up from the libero, not even registering the question, and Nishinoya just gave his coach a guilty smile before turning back to his ace. Ukai, already running out of patience, looked over to the other third years for a little help. 

"Hospital," Daichi mouthed, pointing to his knee. Ukai got the message. He turned to search for his counterpart authority and found Takeda directly behind him. 

"Go take care of the rest of the team. I got it," the teacher said breathlessly into the coach's ear, phone in hand. 

Ukai stood there unmoving for a second, mind buzzing. Sure he had dealt with his boys getting hurt before, but even when Daichi had knocked himself out, it had quickly become apparent he would be okay. That was most definitely not the case here. There were too many options of where to start, leaving him indecisive. When he got a pleading look from Asahi as the team began to bombard a very pale Nishinoya with chatter, he snapped back into action. 

"Hey! Give him space! Meet me at the bench!" He shouted, gently pulling a jumpy Hinata with him towards said location. 

The air around Asahi emptied of the ruckus that was his team as Ukai corralled them away, but both his and Nishinoya’s heads were still buzzing from adrenaline. 

"I'm calling for help, okay?" Takeda said softly to Nishinoya. He nodded slightly, gripping Asahi's hand tighter, his short fingernails digging into the ace’s rough skin. 

"Thank you, Azumane, I can take things from here." A hand gently landed on the ace's shoulder. He looked over at his teacher and gave him a face so apathetic and stubborn it would have made Hinata pee his pants. The last thing he wanted to do was confront anybody, especially someone like Takeda, but there was no way he was going to leave. He couldn’t leave Noya like that. 

As if agreeing with him, Nishinoya gripped Asahi's hand tighter. 

"Don't go," he whimpered, looking up at Asahi. Laying there on the gym floor, a sheen of now cooling sweat across his body, face pale, eyes pleading, breathing still slightly uneven, he looked small, frail, vulnerable. Despite his stature, this was probably the first time Asahi felt so large and strong compared to Nishinoya. 

"I won't," the ace reassured him. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Takeda removed his hand from Asahi's shoulder, accepting the ace staying would be best, and got on the phone. The teens barely noticed. 

"I really fucked up this time," Noya said, trying to get a bit of a laugh. 

"Yeah… I guess you did. But you still kept the ball up. If that helps." 

"That's my job. Just like yours is to make the best spikes, ace." 

Asahi couldn’t help but let a soft smile flicker across his face. 

"An ambulance is on its way. Try not to move, Nishinoya. They'll be here soon," Takeda carefully interrupted the boys. 

"Wasn't planning to,” Nishinoya told his teacher with a slight laugh. 

“Thank you." Asahi nodded his thanks as well. 

Asahi and Nishinoya continued to exchange soft conversation, Takeda quietly kneeling next to Asahi, for the next ten minutes. Nothing was truly said, just anything to fill the air, draw Nishinoya away from his pain. It wasn’t like the libero to be soft spoken, but he seemed to take comfort in any fluff Asahi rambled about and that was enough. 

Then the paramedics arrived. The lull of waiting, trying to stay calm, was blown away. There they were, whisking Nishinoya away from Asahi, asking questions, hefting the fallen libero onto a stretcher. And all the nerves the two had been holding in were aggravated. 

Asahi frantically tried to follow Nishinoya as closely as he dared, trying to keep talking to his friend. They couldn't take him away from him. Noya still needed him. Heck, he still needed him. Needed to tend to the boy who always helped him. Needed to make sure he would be alright. He knew Noya was scared. He couldn't leave him alone like that. 

A hand appeared on Asahi's shoulder, making the teen jump. 

"We have subs, go with him. But Keep. Me. Updated." Ukai jammed both Asahi and Nishinoya's bags into Asahi's hands. 

"Thank you! I will!" Asahi took the items and turned back to follow Nishinoya to the ambulance. He quickly told his libero he would be coming. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but Asahi promptly cut him off. 

"Ukai said it was okay. And our team is strong. They won't lose just because we aren't there." 

Noya stared, his brown eyes wide and watering slightly. 

"I'm not leaving you." 

The libero cracked a smile and mouthed what looked to be a thank you before he was loaded into the vehicle. 

Asahi got to be there. He got to ride with Nishinoya to the hospital. Got to wait with him in the bustling emergency room. Got to stay by his side as they cut his kneepad away. Got to hold his hand as Noya screamed while they slid the bone back in place. Got to embrace him in a hug when they told him how long he needed to stay off his injury, how long he had to wait to play volleyball again. As scary as the endeavor was for him, he knew it was nothing compared to how Noya was feeling and the least he could do was be there for his teammate. His libero. His friend. Hopefully more than friend, but that's a concern for another time. 

\- - - 

Asahi's phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked next to Nishinoya on their way out of the hospital. He swore under his breath and brought the phone to his ear. 

"AZUMANE!!!! IT'S BEEN FOUR HOURS AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING!" The ace cringed at Ukai's volume and held the phone away from his ear. He had completely forgotten to keep his coach updated. Nishinoya looked at Asahi, trying to hold back laughter. Asahi had been keeping it together so well and now here he was terrified at the screaming coming from his phone. 

"Ahh… sorry. We're leaving now. Things are okay." 

There was a groan on the other side. 

"I'm okay! They were surprised how little was damaged. I'll be good to get back into things in a couple weeks!" Noya called into the phone, giving Asahi a devious smile. 

"What? But they said -" 

"Don't worry! I'll be good to go in no time!” Noya cut Asahi off. “How did the game go? " 

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. 

"We won. Everyone was so riled up we scored every point for the rest of the set. It was ridiculous, actually. Just get home safe. We can talk more later. Nishinoya, I'm glad to hear you talking. I'll see you both at practice." 

Asahi hung up and put the phone back in his pocket with a sigh. 

"You're crazy, you know that?" He said to the injured teen next to him. 

"Yup! And you love it!" 

Asahi's ears turned pink. He couldn't argue with that. 

"Let's just get you home. It's been a long day." 

Noya nodded and shifted on his crutches to move forward again. He looked exhausted and probably felt worse than he looked. 

The two walked in silence for a couple minutes before Noya broke the silence. 

"Oh... Asahi?" 

The taller man looked over. 

"Thank you. Just for everything. This had to have been hard on you too." 

Asahi blushed, looking away slightly. This was hard on him? Nishinoya’s care for him sure went far. 

"I'd do this a million times for you, no matter how hard it would be on me." 

Noya cocked his head and smiled. 

"But... don't actually do this again, okay?" Asahi quickly added. 

Noya laughed. "I won't! You know I'm hard to keep down!" 

Now it was Asahi's turn to smile. He sure did know.


End file.
